It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a trim panel for covering the vehicle interior structure, such as the instrument panel or the door.
Vehicle trim panels are typically comprised of a cloth or vinyl covering over a rigid substrate.
It is desirable to provide such a trim panel having regions of different aesthetic characteristics. For example, it may be desirable to provide a two-tone door trim panel having regions of different colors, or it may be desirable that a first region be covered with a sheet vinyl material and a second region in an adjacent region be covered with a sheet of fabric.
The present invention provides a new and improved method for manufacturing vehicle interior trim panels such as door panels and instrument panels in which different regions of the trim panel have different colors, materials or other aesthetic characteristics.